Yoshi vs. Link
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Oliver teaches Vanessa how to use Yoshi. And this stupid fic is the result of what happened.


Yoshi vs. Link  
  
Rating Pending....  
  
Note: This is in script format. All characters from Super Smash Brothers Melee are owed by Nintendo. This story is based on the Adventure Stage-Underground Maze.  
  
VANESSA'S HOUSE  
Nat: *drinking some ice tea* Finally, the summer arrived at last. And I thought it'll snow again. Anways, this is yet another interesting story that starts off with the anime club and ends in the Melee World. Let's watch.  
Oliver: *sitting next to the couch* I'm only letting you play the Adventure Mode, so you'll be able to use Yoshi better when playing with the others.  
Vanessa: *playing SSBM on Oliver's GameCube* Thanks, I really need the help.  
Oliver: Don't mention it. Just don't panic and try not to use forward and b too much. You can cause a lot a damage...but also end up falling on the stage. Got it?  
Vanessa: Okay!  
Oliver: The thrid level is a bit tricky than the first two, but I'm sure you can handle it.  
Vanessa: *pauses the game* What's the third level?  
Oliver: Hyrule Temple.  
Vanessa: *sweatdrops*  
  
UNDERGROUND MAZE  
**Yoshi is looking around the area. He stops for a while as he pulls out a scroll**  
Nat: Meanwhile in the Melee World.  
Yoshi: So all I got to do is get the Triforce to get out of this place. That seems easy.  
Nat: AS IF!!!: *summons a group of ReDeads at Yoshi*  
Yoshi: *glares at Nat* I hate you.  
**Yoshi then does his famous "Egg Roll" attack at the enemies and sends the team of ReDeads flying all over the place. But...**  
Yoshi: *in his egg* AHHHH!! TOO FAST!!!! TOO FAST!!!!!!  
**Yoshi's egg then rolls into the room**  
CRASH!!!!  
Nat: O.o  
  
VANESSA'S HOUSE  
Oliver: VANESSA!!!!!  
Vanessa: *pauses the game as she bows* Gomen!! But I really needed to do that attack! They were all over the place.  
Oliver: Well at least you didn't die.  
Vanessa: I was lucky for that!  
Oliver: At least you're getting better.  
Vanessa: *looks at the room Yoshi is in as she unpauses* Uh....why is there a Master Sword in the room?  
Oliver: *gets up and starts leaving* I need to take a whiz.   
Vanessa: Popo!!! What did I just say?!!!!  
  
SWORD ROOM 1  
**The egg was finally broken as it smacked into a wall. Yoshi is completely KOed as little triforces symbols fly around his head**  
Nat: *looks down at the Yoshi* Uh...you ok?  
Yoshi: *woozly getting up* I see flying Triforces....whooo....  
Nat: Ummm.... *turns to another corner in the room* Anyways, our lovable Yoshi hero must do battle with another favorable hero....and here he is!  
**Link is sitting in a chair, reading a typical dirty mag while holding a cup of coffee**  
Nat: *glares at Link* HEY!!! WHERE'S YOUR FRICKEN JUMPING DOWN FROM THE CEILING ENTRANCE?!!!  
Link: Got in a legal lawsuit with the creator of Spiderman.  
Nat: *sweatdrops* But you got to protect the Triforce!!  
Link: *looks towards Nat* Yeah...so? All I get is bitching from Zelda. Link, do this. Link, stop that. God damn, why can't that bitch just protect it herself? She is the princess!  
Nat: ....Is there a reason you're acting like this?  
**Link then shows Nat coverage from the next Zelda game...whereas Link looks kinda like a midget with evil eyes**  
Nat: DEAR GOD!!! WHAT WAS SHIGGY THINKING?!!!  
Link: Not much. *goes back reading his dirty magazine*  
Yoshi: *holds his head as he manages to recover from his incident*  
Nat: *mutters* The people wanted to see some blood letting. *grabs the magazine from Link* Hey Yoshi, catch!!!!  
Link: *gasps as he stands up* MY PORN!!!!  
Yoshi: *grabs the magazine and looks at it* What the... *eyes widen* OH MY GOD!!! I SEE HOOTERS!!!  
Link: *holds his Master Sword as he glares at Yoshi* Please give that back...  
Yoshi: No!!! Besides, this one is real pretty.  
Link: THAT'S IT!!!! *charges at Yoshi with his Master Sword*  
Yoshi: *does his sad puppy dog eye look*  
Link: *stops as he stands in front of Yoshi* Awww...how cute.  
**There is a few minutes of Link being memorized by the extreme kawaiiness of Yoshi. Then Yoshi flicks his tongue at Link and lays him in an egg.**  
Link: *in an egg* HEY!!!!  
Yoshi: *runs off with the magazine*   
  
VANESSA'S HOUSE  
Vanessa: *playing Melee* Whew, that was close. My Yoshi could have been killed back there.  
Oliver: *re-entering the room* Running doesn't solve anything.  
Vanessa: But Link could have killed Yoshi big time. I had to run.   
Oliver: You shouldn't panic. If you keep on running, you'll never know if you can defeat him.  
Vanessa: But...  
Oliver: I've seen you playing the N64 version, I know you can defeat him...just believe in yourself.  
Vanessa: *looks to Oliver* Thanks Popo, I really need that.  
Oliver: *grins* Don't mention it.  
  
UNDERGROUND MAZE  
**Yoshi is running all over the place with Like-Likes, ReDeads, and Octoroks after him.**  
Yoshi: *running* Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!!!  
Nat: And don't forget the pissed off Link.  
**Link is heard yelling from the background**  
Yoshi: *runs into another room as he glare at Nat* I HATE YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
ROOM ???  
**In the center of the room lies a mysterious floating object**  
Yoshi: *drops magazine* Is that what I'm looking for?  
Nat: *appears and grins* You wish. *pulls off the curtain to reveal a Master Sword...AGAIN!!!*  
Yoshi: *sweatdrops* Son of a....  
**Link enters the room and swipes the magazine off the floor. He quickly places the magazine away as he confronts the dinosaur**  
Link: *draws sword* You, die now!!!  
Yoshi: That magazine was thrown at me from Nat!!! Why the hell are you blaming me for it, when he started it!!! You even saw it too!!!  
**Silence**  
Link: *turns around and faces Nat* Oh Nat...  
Nat: *backs away from Link* I've only did it for the viewers. They wanted blood!!!  
Yoshi: So let's go shed your blood.   
Link/Yoshi: *evil grin as they glare at Nat*  
Nat: Oh shit....  
  
**Link and Yoshi approach Nat and....  
  
THIS SCENE WAS EDITED OUT DUE TO TIME MANAGEMENT AND EXTREME VIOLENCE. THINK AS THIS SCENE AS A SCENE FROM PULP FICTION IN THE RED NECK'S PAWN SHOP, BUT MUCH MORE PAINFUL.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
**Yoshi and Link are sitting near a camp fire, eatting some roasted flesh of Nat.**   
  
Yoshi: Hey! They do taste like chicken!!!   
  
VANESSA'S HOUSE   
Oliver/Vanessa: *watching the TV* O.o;;;;  
Oliver: *goes to the GameCube* I think that's enough for today.  
Vanessa: *shivering* I don't think I'll bash Link anymore.  
Oliver: Well, at least Link and Yoshi didn't beat the crap out of each other....so you can't prove that you can beat up Link.  
Vanessa: *cries* I know...I HATE THIS!!!!!  
Oliver: *sweatdrops*  
  
THE END 


End file.
